dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ember McLain
Ember McLain is a character and part-villain from the Nickelodeon animated television series Danny Phantom, voiced by Tara Strong. Appearance Ember McLain is a hard rocking siren-like ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. Her appearance, songs, and character in general portray her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. Ember has long, flaming, blue hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head held back, she has two locks of hair framing her face which look like a sharp-angled "M" and purple lipstick. Her clothing is sexually attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. History Before Ember became a ghost, she was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught fire. She died in the flames, which possibly gave her the name "Ember." Making her debut in Fanning the Flames ''with her famous song "Remember", Ember used her abilities and popstar status to dominate the world, keeping Danny distracted by placing a love spell on him that makes him fall in love with Sam, while Ember busies herself with her plans of world domination. However, the spell is later broken when Sam, in a desperate move, kisses Dash (to both of their disgust) right in front of Danny. Heartbroken and finally out of the spell, he fights Ember, but she is still way too powerful and traps him in a swirling purple vortex. Danny realizes he needs to stop the chanting and gets Tucker Foley to sing on stage. His horrible singing causes the hypnotized crowd to wake up and stop cheering for Ember, whose powers and flaming hair then fizzle out to nothing as a re is captured and banished to the Ghost Zone by Danny, where she deals with an annoying Klemper. She later attempted to exit the Ghost Zone a few days later in the episode ''"13", where she was shown in a line heading directly through the Ghost Portal. Jack was idiotically pressing a button which opened the portal doors telling his family that whenever you press it, you open the doors "Like this" so you shouldn't press it. Anyway, just as it was Ember's turn to exit the Ghost Zone, Johnny 13 alongside Kitty and Shadow cut in front of her on his motorcycle. She made her second appearance as a main character in the episode Pirate Radio where Ember creates a song that adults get hypnotized by (actually a mellow, ballad version of Remember) so that they go to a fake cruise, called M. Bersback, a poorly hidden message for "Ember's back". With this, she teams up with Captain Youngblood. However, she just leaves/escapes the ship, after she accidentally burns the ship's sail, vowing to return. Despite her involvement in the plot, she was not the primary villain of the episode as she was merely a mercenary hired by Youngblood. She came back in Reign Storm with numerous ghosts who fled the Ghost Zone when Pariah Dark was woken up. Later in the same episode, she, along with Danny's other enemies, teamed up to help Danny fight off the ghost king's army. In Identity Crisis, Danny, Sam, and Tucker check out Ember's file on Danny's computer hinting he might have fought with Ember before the beginning of the episode, since Danny mentioned sending her back to the Ghost Zone. In an alternate future (seen in ''The Ultimate Enemy''), Ember is overweight and can no longer sing due to her vocal cords being damaged by Dark Danny. She attacks regular Danny along with some of his enemies, wanting revenge for the terrible fate his future self gave them. In this alternate future, her appearance seems to be modeled after late famous overweight singer Cass Elliot of The Mamas & the Papas band (interestingly, band members John and Michelle Phillips would later have their daughter Chynna Phillips (who did the voice of Kitty)). She makes a cameo in The Fright Before Christmas as one of the many ghosts helping Danny save Christmas. {C In Girls' Night Out, Ember teams up with Kitty and Spectra in a joint attempt to eliminate all men. This is the episode where her new song "Girl's Night Out" is played with Jazz (ironically who was twice a victim of her mind-controlling musical powers in the previous episodes Fanning the Flames and Pirate Radio, which in this episode, this attempt to personally capture Ember could presumably be Jazz's act of revenge on Ember for putting her under her spell more then once in the past) as a backup singer. It is also revealed that Ember is Skulker's girlfriend (this was established only for Ember to have something in common with Kitty and Spectra). Ember's final appearance was in the series finale, Phantom Planet. She was seen with the many ghosts who helped Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass harmlessly through it. Personality Ember is a seductive hard-rocking ghost teen with disrespect towards any kind of authority figure. She obviously has a great amount of pride in her singing abilities, as she wanted revenge on Dark Danny in The Ultimate Enemy for ruining her vocal cords. She also has somewhat of a childish personality (whilst frequently shouting 1970's phrases such as "dipstick"). She shares her hatred of adult authority with Youngblood, and she is distressed when things don't go the way she wants (''Fanning the Flames''). She is not above revenge. In all the episodes she was featured as a villain, she has either tried to hurt Danny and/or anyone who defeated/annoyed her in any sort of way. Ember also could get really low in her schemes when it comes to world conquest, as she has used her music to control people, whether it's only mind control or changing one's emotions. Despite being a dangerous enemy, she is not insane or murderous like other ghosts in the series (in fact, she could be considered nothing more than a influential teenager with her own "little" desires to lust). Little is known about her human life. Although judging by her lyrics to her song "Remember" it is theoried that she committed suicide by self cremation which made her somewhat of a tragic villainess, but that is unclear. Her life could've been around the 1970's or 80's because of her use of that time's slang and plans to start a youth revolution in her first appearance (youth revolutions were occuring during the 70's and 80's). According to one of the creators for the show, Ember was an (un)popular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a guy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning﻿ came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously burned down. Powers and Abilities Being a ghost, Ember has many of the same abilities as other ghostly characters on the show; including but not limited to: flight, invisibility, intangibility, and ghost rays. She also appears to have pyrokinesis, using her flaming hair at least once- which explains name. Whenever people chant her name, the effect seemingly causes her hair to flare wildly and her eyes to glow, thus rapidly increasing her power. If people cease their chanting, her fiery ponytail extinguishes, rendering her powerless. She is an expert electric guitar player. In the episode Fanning the Flames, she uses the guitar as a weapon when she plays a ghostly "love song" to place Danny under a love spell. This in turn makes him fall in love with Samantha Manson, his "platonic" girlfriend. The effect is broken by the end of the episode, but Danny and Sam fall in love on their own terms at the end of the series. In one of the close-ups of Ember's guitar, a knob can be seen that points to icons representing the special abilities Ember can use. {C The icons shown are: * A music note (Presumably for normal music playing) * A heart symbol (Used for the love spell) * A skull (For the skull beam) * A fist (For the punch beam) * A spiral (For the hypnotizing spell) * A wave (Possibly the generic energy beam) * Ember's ponytail (Possibly a fire attack) Relationships Danny Phantom Ember sees him as her main enemy no doubt due to the many defeats he has dealt her; therefore she will do whatever she can to stop him from ruining her schemes, preferably permanently. Ironically, she actually helped Danny and Sam realize their feelings for each other because of her love spell. In "Fanning the Flames", it is told that she wants Danny and friends as her own personal slaves. She often refer to Danny as "dipstick". However, she and some other ghosts seemed to feel sorry for him when he was trapped in the Ghost Writer's story. In the Danny Phantom Fandom, she's sometimes paired with Danny, often as his love interest (in a similar matter to Catwoman pairing up with Batman in the Batman comics). Captain Youngblood These two got along due to their hatred towards adults, seemingly getting along because of the childish personalities they both have. When they allied themselves, they apparently had a deal which was broken when Ember accidentally destroyed part of Youngblood's ship. She ultimately abandoned him. Skulker It was revealed in Girl's Night Out that Skulker and Ember were dating. They had a quarrel over Skulker's inability to hunt Danny Phantom or any ghost for that matter and it is unknown whether or not they are still dating. Presumably, one of the reasons they've dated because they both have the same flaming hair and similarly-styled boots. Dark Danny Ember found him the most deplorable ghost in existence and has a personal vendetta on him for ruining her voice and making her fat in the alternative timeline of The Ultimate Enemy. Penelope Spectra and Kitty Ember allied with the two in an attempt to get revenge on men. She and Spectra at first seem to get along but when things go wrong they blame each other. Ember had a stronger more sisterly-like bond with Kitty as they seem to have an understanding of one another because of the troubles they both have with their respective boyfriends. As an in-joke, it may be possible Penelope and Ember can be friends since they both have the same voiceover actress, Tara Strong. Klemper Klemper attempted to befriend Ember at the end of Fanning the Flames, but was unsuccessful since she tried to get him to leave her alone. Gallery E5.png E4.png E3.png Ember.jpg E2.png E1.png Trivia * In Beauty Marked Sam used make-up very similar to Ember's on Paulina, and later in Prince Aragon's castle, Sam wore similar make-up. * Ember's appearance and powers closely resemble that of the Superman villain Livewire '. * Ember's sexually appealing appearance and seductively cunning personality also resemble that of 'Rayne from the video game'' BloodRayne. * Ember's character and personality also resembles the character of 'Jill Roberts'' from Scream 4 as both Jill's portrayer (Emma Roberts from ''Unfabulous, who is the daughter of Eric Roberts, the voiceover for Dark Danny, respectively) and Ember herself are singers, the characters both maintain villainous and wise-cracking personalities, they are both teenagers, they both hunger for power and fame and they would work with other accomplices in evil schemes (such as Ember working with Youngblood, Kitty and Spectra is to that of Jill working with Charlie), while also sometimes betray them for the sake of their own personal agendas (Ember abandons Youngblood after accidentally destroying his ship while trying to destroy Danny in Pirate Radio while Jill murders Charlie to crave for the fame for herself). * Ember's ghostly appearance, darkly witty personality and (presumably tragic and) hard-rocking background makes her a female villainess version of gothic superhero '''Eric Draven aka The Crow . * Ember also has a slight resemblense of Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid. * 'Ember McLain' is strikingly similar to 'Ellen McLain', who voiced GLaDOS in the video games Portal and Portal 2. * According to one of the creators for the show, Ember was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a guy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously burnt down. This could be the essence of her song's full lyrics. * Ember has appeared - and had cameos and has been referenced - in every TV movie except for Reality Trip. * Ember is one of the most famous characters of the show (right next to Danny himself Sam, Dani & Dark Danny) * Ember is the one character in the show to have her own 3 minute theme song which also turns out to be her first song on the show "Remember." * Ember making Danny fall in love with Sam and thus furthering the Danny/Sam relationship had caused her to become one of the most popular characters on the show, however her lack of furthering the relationship in later episodes and the addition of new ghosts caused her popularity to drop. * Ember states in her first appearance that "The revolution will be televised." * Ember's 1970's lingo also suggests that she might have lived and died in the 1970's. * At the start of the episode "13", Ember is seen in the Ghost Zone in a line leading to the Fenton ghost portal repeatedly being opened and closed by the DNA lock * She is a color reversal of Dark Danny * Ember has a similar appearance (and slightly similar personality) to June from the 1996 Nicktoon, KaBlam!. Both girls have blue hair worn in ponytails, great singing voices, and they both get angry easily. External links * [http://www.butchhartman.com Butch Hartman's Official website with Ember's Remember] (under audio, track 24) {C Bjmcentral 21:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains